The Elite Scorpions
by Bigpinkstudios
Summary: A new team has been selected to protect Claw City from the evil clutches of the Decepticons. Can they save the world?
1. Prologue

Many eons ago, thousands of light-years away, on the planet Cybertron, there was a proud civilization of large mechanical beings called Transformers. They lived together in peace and prosperity until a malevolent gladiator named Megatron rose up in rebellion against the rest of the world. He and his followers, the Decepticons, laid waste to any and all who defied their order. Their power and might were overwhelming, and they were quickly able to overthrow Cybertron's rulers, the almighty Primes.

But in his haste to rule over the planet, he accidently inspired a lowly Transformer to rise up and put an end to Megatron's tyrannical reign. His name was Optimus Prime. Optimus and his allies, the Autobots, rose up and battled against the Decepticons. Their power equaled the others, and the ensuing war between Autobots and Decepticons lasted for many eons until the planet was nearly destroyed and their now rare life source called Energon was beginning to run out.

This put both sides at a disadvantage, for the two sides needed Energon to survive. They all abandoned the war and set out across the universe to find more Energon. Their travels landed them on Earth, a primitive planet inhabited by carbon-based life forms called humans. But the Decepticons did not see this planet for it's life. Instead, they saw it as another planet to rule over, and thus, their great war continued on Earth.

The human armies quickly saw that the Autobots were trying to protect them, and the two powers made peace with each other. They fought against the Decepticons, all sides suffering many casualties, and when hope seemed like a distant memory, a new army emerged, seemingly from nowhere, called the Zetas.

Their power was incredible, not unlike the Primes that fell so long ago. The Zetas quickly defeated the Decepticons, and they ordered that all sides make peace with each other. The Decepticons begrudgingly obliged, and, together, they ushered in a new era of peace. They worked together to create many feats of technical engineering previously thought impossible, including a machine that could change their size and appearance to that of a human or a Transformer.

It seemed that the war was finally over. That is, until a Zeta named Zanoid began killing his brethren, forcing the army's leader, Slasher and his wife, Arcee, to use their newly developed technology and hide as humans, and they disappeared without a trace. But Zanoid was the most intelligent of the Zetas, and he was easily able to track them down and slaughter them. But, for as intelligent as Zanoid was, he was never able to account for one thing.

That thing...

Was babies.

Slasher and Arcee created two more Zetas and put them in Optimus Prime's care before they were slaughtered. He took the Zeta children into a large, dense forest and vowed to care for them until they were powerful enough to destroy Zanoid.

And there they stayed for the later end of 18 years...


	2. 1 A Fateful Day

It was a recurring nightmare. The city was on fire, people were running in all types of directions screaming. Cars were exploding and flying. Giant Robots were in the streets fighting against themselves, throwing, stabbing, punching, and shooting each other. She could only make out three signs on the robots, one a purple, spiky face, a red friendly face, and a green 'Z'. She could see the purple logoed ones being torn to shreds, with their howls of pain filling the sky, then, a red and purple robot fell from the sky and started to tear the ones with the 'Z's limb from limb. All factions retreated, except the red and purple robot and the victims he was taking out. Then the scenery exploded.

Natalie Jones woke with a start. She clenched her shirt, breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down as she tries to calm down. After about five minutes she was calm. She got up and went to her mirror, in the reflection was a beautiful eighteen year-old with jade green eyes and brown, short hair.

"Why does this keep happening?" She asked to herself. She was only six when that happened. A few weeks after her sister, Sarah, was pushed the dream from her mind, today was a special day. She quickly put a green shirt, with sky blue swirls on with brown khaki shorts and black high heels. She then put on her make up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

At the table sat behind a newspaper a man of forty years, with jade green eyes, brown hair with a big grey streak going down the middle. Next to him sat a bored twelve year-old girl with electric blue eyes and long brown hair. At the stove was a woman in her forties, she also had electric blue eyes, her brown hair wrapped in a bun with a big grey streak too. "Morning Mother, morning Father, and you too Sarah you trouble maker." "Morning sweetie." Said Mother. "Mornin'." Said Father. Sarah waved energetically. Natalie walked up to her father and asked "Anything in the news?" "Well," he replied, "aside from Garfield going to the vet, and the terrorist attacks across seas, there's nothing, that's if you're looking for Decepticon activity." "Dad," Natalie said shocked, "Sh! We're not supposed to say anything unless we're in a secure location."

"Sweetie, there's no one spying on us!"

"Are you sure? I caught Sarah's friends sneaking into my room to spy on me."

"Sarah!"

Sarah only replied with, "Hey, Josh can't help it! Natalie is attractive to him! Other than she's an up-stuck snot." "Excuse me?" Natalie said, "You're the youngest! And from where I'm standing you're the one being snooty." Then the mother interrupted, "Alright you two stop ripping each other's heads off. Natalie baby eat something you look thin, look I made some toast for you." Natalie replied, "Thanks mom, but I don't starve myself, I'm naturally thin because of my metabolism. Besides, O.P. says it will help me on the field." She took the plate her mother gave her and sat at the table on the other side of her father. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked her father, he replied, "Well first we gotta go get the fabric for the jumpsuit you'll wear under the armor you're getting, then we gotta go get Sarah some materials for school and her ninjutsu gear. Then we gotta come back here and get you all packed up to move into your new home. Which saddens to see my daughter go." "Dad," She replied, "I'm not going to be completely gone. O.P. says I can visit on weekends, which I will do."

Sarah gave a look of disgust, "Why do you keep saying O.P.? Just say his name!" Natalie gave a scornful look and said, "I have to keep that Top Secret, if I talk about any of them I use a code name for security reasons. You're lucky they let me go that far. So be thankful that dad fought alongside them. "Yeah," the father said raising his coffee mug to his lips, "I'm lucky to even be alive. The enemy was brutal." Everyone sat there in silence until the mother spoke up, "Well we better hurry up, we've got a busy schedule!"

Meanwhile in the Scorpion Forest, two hunters are out in the middle of deer season. One was wearing a brown cap, a red platte shirt, a brown jacket and pants and was carrying a scoped rifle, and the other was wearing an orange vest, black boots, a black shirt, and black pants and was carrying the same gun without a scope. They were hot on a trail, both of them excited to bag the buck they've been tracking for the entire day.

They heard a sound and went to the site of it only to find the buck had been brought down by an arrow. They went out to inspect it, but paused when they heard a growling sound, then from above a creature dropped down in front of its kill. This frightened the hunters so much they ran away back to safety.

The family BMW parked in row 1A. Natalie could be seen chasing after Sarah after she said some snide remark. Mr. and Mrs. Jones laughing while following them into the Sports Authority store. Natalie caught Sarah and they fell over laughing. That's when police sirens and screeching tires could be heard. Natalie looked up and saw a police Dodge Charger halt to a stop behind the parents. "LOOK OUT!" Natalie yelled out, but it was futile, the car broke into pieces and started moving itself until it formed a robot the size of a 6 foot man in mere seconds. The robot pulled out a cannon and chuckled causing an explosion that knocked Natalie and Sarah unconscious for a few seconds.

When Natalie came to she saw the burned bodies of her parents on the ground. Sarah looked up in horror. Natalie tried to grab Sarah into a comforting hug, but Sarah got up and ran toward the forest with tears in her eyes. Natalie reached into her purse and grabbed a headset. She put it on, activated it, and said, "Optimus, we have a situation. Have Ratchet find my sister, she ran to the forest. No I'm fine, just a few scrapes and bruises."

Sarah ran into a clearing, she fell over sobbing uncontrollably. Then she heard leaves rustle wildly. She stopped and looked up to see the cause. Nothing. She stood up and called out, "Hello? Who's there?" Silence. "Hello?" She said again. "Hello," replied a young voice, "what's your name?"

"Sarah, what's yours?"

"Sorry I can't tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"No. My whole world was just ended."

"Doesn't look like it. Everything is still here."

"That's not what I meant. My parents were just murdered in front of me."

"I'm- I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my parents when I was a baby, I don't even remember them. I just woke up one day in the forest a few years ago with no memory of the time in between these events."

"Well that's terrible. Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't I have this faint memory of someone telling me not to leave or reveal myself until a special person comes for me."

"Oh."

Then in the distance an ambulance can be heard heading to the clearing. The voice said it had to leave and then, silence. The ambulance quieted down. And out stepped another six-foot robot. Sarah started stepping back. "No," said the robot, "I'm an ally, your sister, Natalie, sent me. My name is Ratchet. What's your young one?"

"Sarah"

"Sarah huh? From my information, that name means princess. Well princess you can trust me. Please take my hand, I'll take care of you."

"Okay," Sarah said taking his hand, "is Natalie alright?" Ratchet replied, "She is, except she got some shrapnel stuck in her arm. I've already taken care of it, but she will be scarred there. Can you be a good girl for me and see to it she recovers happily?" Sarah nodded. After five minutes, Ratchet transformed into a white and red GMC ambulance. Sarah climbed in and he drove off. Over the next six years Ratchet bonded with the child. He even became her Autobot guardian, but their relationship became more of a father-daughter type way. But on the day of Sarah's acceptance into the Elite Program was a day to remember...

 _ **Hey Guys. BigPinkStudios here, and I'm so sorry this chapter took forever, I hit a serious writer's block. And the whole Sarah running into the forest thing was up for debate. But as you can see it made it through. I'm sad to say this is the last chapter for a awhile. Because I need to focus on my Godzilla fanfic Amuzilla: a World in crisis. and I'm also teaming up with MoonlightDeer to do a Transformers Zeta fanfic, yeah you're going to get a full look at the Zeta's story.**_


End file.
